The Echo of Her in the Sound of You
by elizabethlives
Summary: After s3, Ep 12. slightly AU.  Myka and Emily Lake have set up house together but Myka'a finding it hard to banish the echos. Myka/Emily Lake.


_The Eco of Her in the Sound of You_

Rating: Pg-13 (for this chapter)

Pairing Myka Bering/ Emily Lake (obviously this is an AU of sorts since it takes place after the Warehouse blows up but Emily's still alive)

Disclaimer: All character within belong to Syfy. No copyright infringement intended. Except for Veronica who is my creation.

This is a request fic for justeagle11, from the livejounal community meetatgunpoint. I hope she likes it. Sorry it took me so long.

Chapter 1

"_Some say the world will end in fire some in ice from what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire"_

Myka Bering, standing quite in the doorway of the classroom felt the flicker of uncertainty again. _when she stands there I can almost forget. Then she speaks and I remember._

"So baby, I think I'm cracking up"

"Well." Myka pretended to think. "considering both our propensities for reading books that aren't on screens we both might be "

"Ugh. Kindles are a sigh of the apocalypse" Emily grinned.

" I agree. But why do you think you're cracking up?"

"well. I had one of those 'I'm irrelevant moments"

Myka snorted "Really?"

"I'm standing up here going on about Bronte and I think, holy shit, they are going to go home and look all this up on the internet. I tell you makes you want to stick your head in a gas oven" She laughed and Myka cocked her head. "Did you just make a Plath joke?"

"maybe" they grinned at each other. "seriously though, I want ideas from these kids and what I get from most of them is-"

She was cut off by running footsteps and a dark haired teen came skidding into the classroom.

"oh! Miss Lake, sorry" The girl raised her head, and on seeing her face Myka got a chill though to her very bones _that face is very familiar_

"Hi Veronica. Its ok" Emily moved around the desk and Veronica edged away from Myka.

"Uh Miss Lake are you in some kind of trouble?"

"What-Oh" Myka shifted. The girl must have seen her gun. "No I'm-

"This is Agent Bering she's my partner"

"Secret Service? Myka nodded. "Cool" the girl grinned at Myka and stuck out her hand. "Veronica Myar"

"hi." Myka managed to look at her face.

"how's you family being Veronica?"

The girl glanced down at the floor then moved her head as though unlinking her neck. Myka felt her whole body tightened. She knew that kind of evasiveness.

"Veronica?"

Veronica looked at Myka clearly nervous. "Could we maybe be alone?"

"no Sorry. Look, are you still going to meetings?"

"yeah. But my dad would kill me if he found out."

"Veronica" Myka's voice her own vehemence, surprised her. "Please talk to her. Emily can help you"

She did not look at Emily but felt the other woman's anxious gaze nonetheless.

"Look Myka the thing is" Emily began.

"No!" Myka realized dimly that she was sounding insane but she couldn't help it.

"Veronica, look, excuse us, ok?"

"Yeah, uh, I-" the girl turned and left the room.

"What the hell?" Emily's eyes were throwing black sparks and for an instant Myka felt the ghost of cold metal pressed to her forehead. She shivered. "Look Em, I'm sorry its just -"

"there's clearly things you haven't told me" Emily's eyes had clamed somewhat

"look I-"

"Wait" Emily turned and began to gather up her things. "we need to talk about this at home"

"Emily you can't do _something_" Myka for once in her life, was at a loss for words

Emily turned her head. "look, my hands are tied, I can't do anything more then I am for her. I'd lose my job" She dropped her voice to a whisper- "plus I haven't exactly made a secret out of the fact I'm a lesbian-"

"No, no no. Dammit this isn't right"

"Hun-" Emily caught at her as Myka turned and she heard another echo _Calm now darling girl hush wildcat._

_You miscalculated in me. I'm not strong enough for this I never was. Why didn't you let me save you?_

She came back to herself with a jolt and Emily was cupping her face "where do you get to sometimes?"

Myka considered telling her the truth then realized it was just too damm bizarre. "I'm sorry"

"its ok its just a little unnerving" Emily finished gathering her things and locked the classroom door. Veronica was still sitting in the hallway

"come on Veronica"

The teen looked up from the book she was reading "What?"

"you're coming home with me. I mean us"

"seriously?" it made Myka's chest squeeze to see the girls happiness

"yeah. They can fire me if they want to. You're in need of a place to crash and I've got a couch.

"and cable" Myka added and the tow grinned at each other

"That was her idea"

Veronica laughed. "I love the BBC America stuff." she turned to Myka. "You?"

_No. Just hearing a British accent makes me feel like I've been punched in the chest. _"sure"

Once at the apartment, (Dickens and the Kitten Miss Harversin acting as buffers "The cats approve you're welcome here" Emily joked) they made up a bed for Veronica on the sofa and Myka along with Emily, retreated into the bedroom.

"I called her mother. They've basically thrown her out."

Myka felt a shiver go through her but managed to hide it. "So how long will she stay?"

"As long as she needs"

Myka was as usual the first one up the next morning. She began breakfast prep and Miss Haversin came over to tumble around her feet, a small white hazard.

"Hi Agent Bering" Veronica was peering around the edge of the wall

"Hey Veronica. Do you take coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please"

"Ah damm I'm outnumbered." The girl remained where she was. "You can come closer I won't bite. Or shoot you"

Veronica laughed but she also came closer.

"Uh, Agent Bering-"

"Myka. Like the mineral just not spelled the same way."

"Got it. Myka. You don't really seem like Miss Lake's type."

Myka looked at her that was odd. "What's her type?"

The teen blushed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you seem kinda forceful.

Myka paused before replying, sensing a moment she could use. "My family was like yours. Not about the same issues but-"

"Rally" Veronica stiffened.

"My father was rough with us-my sister and me- verbally. Never physically but, well, the deepest scars are the ones you can't see."

Veronica relaxed. "Well the thing is, Myka, I'm queer and my family doesn't like it. At all.

"Ah the old 'you're an abomination bullshit huh?" The tea was ready and she handed the teen one cup while putting Emily's aside.

"no I think that would almost be easier. But no, they think its just some weird phase, like a new type of music or a cult. I went to Miss Lake because I knew she'd had a similar type of experience"

"really" Myka hadn't known this but she sensed it was a bad idea to tell Veronica that.

"She was really awesome. You know, a great ear"

"She is that" Myka smiled.

"She is what?" Emily was standing in the kitten doorway in her casual outfit, jeans and a grey sweater.

"A good listener"

"Aww. Thank you baby" Emily smiled as she passed Myka to pick up her tea.

"You're welcome" Myka grabbed her own coffee and sensing that Veronica didn't want to talk anymore went around the corner into the front room. She needed time to think. Dickens, with the contrariness of cats, decided that this would be a good time to curl up in her lap.

"Really, Dickens?"

Dickens purred. Myka, for the time being left him alone and sipped her coffee. After about twenty minutes Emily came around the corner.

"Dickens! You naughty boy!" She lifted the cat bodily. "Off Auntie Myka now"

Dickens thwarted, hissed. Emily put him down and he stalked up a bookcase.

"Sometimes-Oh!" Dickens was batting at her head. "shoo Dickens Mummy's mad at you"

This of course had no effect.

"so Veronica said the two of you were talking"

"yeah. Her home life sounds like mine used to.

"Really?" But I remember you saying you didn't know you're were bisexual"

"Not until Helena, no. Yours treated you badly?"

"Who? Oh my family. Yeah it was tough. Even though they sort of always knew."

"That you were gay?"

"Uhhuh." Emily was distracted. "Miss Haversin! Stop that!"

"She does know they can't understand her, right?" Veronica was standing watching. Myka laughed.

"Yes id know they can't" Emily twisted around to mock glare at Veronica. She grinned.

"So, is there anywhere you want to go Veronica. I could take you out shopping or something"

"yes but- look I don't want to intrude. Anymore then I am I mean.

"Look Veronica. You're not. The sofa's there. I know what its like to feel like you have no one. I don't want you to feel that way."

"Thank you" Veronica took Emily's hand as though she was going to shake it. Emily laughed and pulled the teen into a hug. "you're welcome." she looked at Myka over Veronica's shoulder. "Any place _you _wanna go sweetie?"

"nope I'm going to hang out here and read." Myka smiled.

"your loss, baby" Emily gave her a flirty grin.

"I'm going to get dressed, ok Miss Lake?" Veronica headed for the bathroom.

As soon as she was gone, Myka pulled her girlfriend into a kiss. Emily gasped then kissed back, hard. By the time she pulled away, both were breathless.

"Hi sweetie" Myka grinned.

Emily reached up to tuck a piece of her own hair behind one ear. "What was that?"

"Your good morning kiss"

"Well, good morning to you too" Emily turned as Veronica emerged from the bathroom. "All set"

"yes"

"Then I'll see you too later" Myka watched them walk away, and felt that familiar chill through her body.

_Like mother and child. They look like a mother and a child. _


End file.
